I'm not okay
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Terkadang ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata-dan Kyungsoo telah berada di posisi di mana benaknya mematri kalimat, "Aku membencimu." untuk seorang Kim Kai. / GS - Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

321

 **Title**

I'm not Okay

 **Main Cast**

Kim Jongin - Doh Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

EXO OT12

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

 _Gender switch_

 **Author's Note**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Bagi yang sudah bisa menebak dilarang berkomentar wkwk…

 **Credit**

Chen - I'm not okay

 **Summary**

Terkadang ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. _Aku mencintaimu, aku membencimu,_ selayaknya ilmu tak pasti, kedua klausa tersebut seolah terpatri di benak seseorang hingga dia sendiri tak mampu untuk menjelaskan dengan rasional alasan di balik timbulnya perasaan tersebut—dan Kyungsoo telah berada di posisi di mana benaknya mematri kalimat, "Aku membencimu." untuk seorang Kim Kai.

.

-.000.-

 _ **I'm not Okay**_

" _Painting is literature in colors. Literature is painting in language."_  
― Pramoedya Ananta Toer, Bumi Manusia.

-.000.-

Terkadang ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. _Aku mencintaimu, aku membencimu,_ selayaknya ilmu tak pasti, kedua klausa tersebut seolah terpatri di benak seseorang hingga dia sendiri tak mampu untuk menjelaskan dengan rasional alasan dibalik timbulnya perasaan tersebut.

Suatu rasa muncul secara naluriah, tidak ada pemaksaan atau perencanaan yang mendasari hadirnya rasa tersebut. Meskipun dalam beberapa kasus, ada sebuah kejadian yang bisa saja menjadi pemicu kehadiran suatu rasa, namun perasaan tetaplah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipaksakan hadir begitu saja—dan Kyungsoo telah berada di posisi di mana benaknya mematri kalimat, "Aku membencimu." untuk seorang Kim Kai.

-.000.-

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di Aula Fakultas Ilmu Budaya (FIB) Gedung A tatkala seorang gadis cantik menuruni panggung dan berjalan mengikuti pola _red carpet_ yang dipijaknya. Gadis yang dinobatkan sebagai Duta Universitas Brawijaya itu tak lelah menunjukkan senyumnya pada mahasiswa baru yang dilaluinya sampai ia benar-benar meninggalkan Aula FIB A.

"Kyungsoo!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara nyaring seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Dia sedikit bersyukur karena suasana riuh di aula masih terdengar keluar, sehingga sedikit meredam suara nyaring sahabatnya itu.

"Hentikan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Baek. Di dalam banyak maba, bagaimana jika mereka melihat kelakuan salah satu advisornya seperti orang tak tahu malu?"

Gadis bersuara nyaring yang dipanggil Baek itu seketika memberengut. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat ketus Kyungsoo. Seorang Do Kyungsoo, sang duta kampus yang terkenal ramah tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun kenal adalah sahabatnya yang paling jujur sampai terkadang kejujurannya membuat Baekhyun kesal—dan hal ini merupakan salah satunya.

"Hentikan bersikap ketus padaku. Di dalam banyak maba, bagaimana jika mereka melihat kelakuan duta kampus kita yang ternyata tidak ramah sama sekali?" balas Baekhyun meniru ucapan Kyungsoo yang bahkan tak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu.

"Mungkin kau perlu menggarisbawahi bahwa aku hanya tidak ramah padamu, Baek."

Decakan kesal Baekhyun menjadi balasan atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia sadar betul bahwa melawan Kyungsoo hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya karena nyatanya Kyungsoo memang selalu benar di antara mereka bertiga—Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan.

"Aku heran denganmu, kenapa kau tidak masuk hukum saja? Aku yakin kau mampu membungkam mulut mereka dengan ucapan pedasmu itu," balas Baekhyun antara memuji dan menyindir. Namun, bukan balasan ketus Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun dapatkan, melainkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang selalu Kyungsoo tunjukkan jika dia melihat suatu hal yang tak ia sukai. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun melihat Park Chanyeol dan Kim Kai melintas di hadapan mereka berdua sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol dan Kai benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun, karena tak lama setelah itu dia pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Do Kyungsoo begitu terlihat antipati terhadap Park Chanyeol dan Kim Kai, mahasiswa semester lima Prodi Seni Rupa Murni.

—mungkin Kyungsoo harus menggarisbawahi bahwa dia tidak bersikap ramah bukan hanya pada Baekhyun, melainkan juga pada Chanyeol dan Kai.

-.000.-

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang dikenal sebagai mahasiswi baik-baik, Kim Kai lebih dikenal sebagai mahasiswa dengan sejuta akal bulus. Dia lebih sering terlihat di Tebu (Teras Budaya) daripada di kelas, bersyukurlah jika kau melihatnya di kelas meski dalam keadaan tidur sekali pun. Karena melihat seorang Kim Kai menghadiri kelas adalah suatu mukjizat. Kebiasaan seorang Kim Kai yang seperti itulah yang membuat Wakahim (Wakil Ketua Himaprodi) Seni Rupa Murni tersebut mendapat julukan preman kampus meskipun kelakuannya tidak begitu buruk. Namun, sebelum seorang Kim Kai menginjakkan kakinya di FIB pun reputasinya sudah buruk sejak di bangku SMA. Jika saja bukan karena Sehun yang menjadi Kahim-nya sekaligus ditunjang dengan wajah tampan Kai, dia mungkin tidak akan terpilih sebagai wakahim. Bukankah kalian sering mendengar jika seorang _bad boy_ lebih disukai gadis-gadis daripada _good_ boy? Begitulah seorang Kim Kai menjadi idola gadis-gadis di kampus berbekal dengan kebiasaan buruknya.

—pengecualian untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya.

-.000.-

Orang tua Kyungsoo bercerai sejak umur Kyungsoo baru menginjak 10 tahun. Dulu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu alasan pasti mengapa kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk berpisah. Awalnya dia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja keputusan tersebut, apalagi dia harus berpisah dengan kakaknya hanya karena kepemilikan hak asuh mereka berbeda—Kyungsoo dengan ayahnya, kakaknya dengan ibunya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyungsoo sadar hal apa yang membuat ibunya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan ayahnya. Ayah Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan pameran lukisannya, bahkan Kyungsoo pernah tinggal sendirian di rumah selama berhari-hari tanpa ditemani oleh siapa pun. Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo mulai bertekad untuk menjadi pelukis seperti ayahnya agar ayahnya bisa meliriknya sedikit dan tahu bahwa dia juga membutuhkan perhatian ayahnya, bukan semata-mata materi yang selalu diberikan padanya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, akhirnya Kyungsoo memenangkan lomba melukis tingkat SD. Saat itulah perhatian sang ayah padanya mulai meningkat. Bahkan ayahnya mengajak Kyungsoo mengunjungi ibu dan kakaknya yang berada di Surabaya—hal yang langka semenjak orang tuanya berpisah dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk membawanya pindah ke Malang. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa awal kemenangannya justru menjadi akhir dari cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang pelukis.

-.000.-

 _10 Oktober 2010_

 _Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut dikepang dua tengah merapikan poninya yang menutup hampir seluruh dahinya sembari menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca spion mobil. Gadis kecil yang juga berkaca mata tersebut sedang menunggu ayahnya membeli minuman di mini market di sebrang jalan di mana mobilnya tengah diparkirkan. Sesekali gadis kecil itu bersenandung menyuarakan isi hatinya yang tengah berbahagia. Dia senang karena dia baru saja bertemu dengan ibunya lagi, meskipun dia tak bisa bertemu kakaknya yang masih belum pulang sekolah. Tidak masalah, lain kali dia bisa bertemu ibu dan kakaknya lagi._

 _Ketika gadis itu selesai merapikan poninya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke trotoar, matanya tak sengaja melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam SMP tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Di antara gerombolan itulah dia melihat kakaknya. Lantas tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, gadis kecil itu keluar dari mobil dan berlari berlawanan arah dengan segerombolan anak laki-laki tadi._

 _Langkahnya terhenti tatkala jaraknya dengan kakaknya semakin menipis. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya berharap kakaknya menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, tanpa diduga gerombolan anak laki-laki tadi melewatinya begitu saja. Bahkan kakaknya sama sekali tak menoleh padanya seolah-olah dirinya tak kasatmata. Sontak dia berbalik dan berteriak memanggil kakaknya, "Kak Channie!"_

 _Segerombolan anak laki-laki tadi juga ikut berbalik dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata kebingungan. Namun, agaknya gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan perawakan tinggi menjulang kakaknya dan teman-temannya ditambah sorot kebingungan dan mengintimidasi yang dilayangkan padanya di saat bersamaan._

 _"Kau kenal anak cupu itu, Chan?" tanya salah seorang teman kakaknya yang berkulit lebih gelap dari yang lain. Tatapan matanya lebih tajam dari yang lain ditambah sorot meremehkan hingga membuat sang gadis kecil ciut seketika._

 _"Tidak, mungkin dia salah orang."_

 _Kalimat absolut yang terlontar dari bibir kakaknya spontan menimbulkan gelenyar menyakitkan di hatinya. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa serta-merta menyimpulkan bahwa anak laki-laki itu bukanlah kakaknya. Karena dia mendengar dengan sangat jelas bahwa teman kakaknya tadi memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan Chan_. _Maka, dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis dia berucap, "Kak Channie... ini Sooie, adik kakak."_

 _"Kau punya adik Chan?"_

 _"Tidak. Bukankah kalian tahu bahwa aku hanya tinggal dengan ibuku? Mungkin dia hanya mengaku-ngaku saja. Mana mungkin aku punya adik cupu seperti dia. Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Jangan ladeni dia," kata anak laki-laki berinisial Chan sembari mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Namun, langkahnya kembali terhenti karena gadis kecil tadi menggenggam erat jaket yang ia kenakan._

 _"Kakak... ini Sooie... hiks..." isak gadis kecil bernama Sooie sembari menatap wajah tak berekspresi yang tengah ditampakkan kakaknya. Beberapa saat dia masih bergeming di posisinya hingga salah seorang teman kakaknya yang berkulit paling gelap mendorongnya dan membuatnya tersungkur di trotoar._

 _"Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan jika dia bukan kakakmu. Kenapa kau memaksa sekali gadis kecil? Lebih baik kau urusi penampilan cupumu itu daripada mengaku sebagai adik orang lain."_

 _"Sudahlah, Kai. Ayo pergi, waktu kita terbuang sia-sia karena mengurusi dia."_

 _Lagi-lagi suara yang diyakini sang gadis kecil sebagai suara kakaknya kembali terdengar dan saat dia sadar bahwa kakaknya tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai adik, di saat itu pula kakaknya dan segerombolan temannya menjauh. Meninggalkannya yang masih tersungkur di trotoar._

 _Tak lama setelah itu, ayah sang gadis datang dan menemukan anak gadisnya tengah terisak dengan luka lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Semenjak kejadian itu pula, dia tidak pernah tahu mengapa anak gadisnya selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Sang anak bahkan tidak mau menemui kakak dan ibunya yang kadang berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Sejak saat itu, dia kehilangan sosok Do Kyungsoo yang selalu merengek untuk bertemu ibu dan kakaknya. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi Do Kyungsoo yang menjadi gadis manis Do Yifan dan Park Zitao._

-.000.-

"SOOIE!" teriak seorang pemuda di tengah gelap gulita yang menyelimuti kamarnya. Napasnya terengah dan air mata mengaliri pipinya. Sesaat kemudian dia menjambak rambutnya seolah melampiaskan rasa frustrasinya.

"Maafkan kakak, Sooie. Maaf, kakak menyayangimu." Ucapnya penuh sesal diiringi air mata mengalir semakin deras.

"Maaf, karena kakak tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu."

-.000.-

Hiruk-pikuk di sekitar Aula FIB B membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan untuk menerobos kerumunan tersebut. Jika saja dia tidak ada kelas di FIB B, dia tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk menerobos kerumunan sialan yang dengan semena-mena menghalangi jalannya.

Di tengah usaha Kyungsoo untuk membelah kerumunan tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju sudut yang cukup lengang. Saat dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan tersebut, seketika ekspresi datar kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ucapan terima kasih yang tadinya hendak ia lontarkan seketika tertelan begitu saja saat wajah Kim Kai-lah yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Lain kali jika kau sedang kesulitan, minta tolonglah pada seseorang!" ujar Kai tanpa digubris oleh Kyungsoo. Bersamaan dengan itu, ditepisnya tangan Kai oleh Kyungsoo dan berbaliklah gadis itu tanpa menoleh pada Kai sedetik pun.

"Ya! Kau tidak ingin berterima kasih?" teriak Kai agar Kyungsoo yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh darinya bisa mendengar. Usahanya pun membuahkan hasil, karena saat itu juga Kyungsoo menoleh padanya tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresinya yang sedatar tembok.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan padamu. Jadi, jangan berharap mendapatkan ucapan itu dariku!" teriakan Kyungsoo ditanggapi seulas senyum oleh Kai. Bukannya apa, hanya saja dia memang sudah menafsirkan bahwa Kyungsoo akan berperilaku seperti itu di tidak merasa marah atau tersinggung, karena Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Di balik sifat ramah Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut. Berbekal dengan alasan tersebutlah yang membuat sebuah perasaan perlahan tumbuh di hati Kai untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

"Jangan memaksa, Baek. Aku ingin tidur. Semalam aku belum sempat tidur," gerutu Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menyeretnya menuju Aula FIB B yang saat ini tengah digunakan untuk Pameran Seni Rupa bertema Ziarah dalam rangka _Dies Natalis_ FIB yang ke-8. Bukannya apa, Kyungsoo memang belum tidur sejak semalam dan dengan seenaknya Baekhyun menyeretnya menuju suatu hal yang dia benci. Karena saat melihat lukisan apapun, Kyungsoo akan teringat pada peristiwa menyedihkan yang telah merenggut mimpi sekaligus kakak tercintanya.

"Ayolah, Kyung. Sekali-kali lihatlah karya anak-anak Seni Rupa. Aku yakin, kau akan langsung jatuh cinta ketika melihatnya," ujar Baekhyun tanpa sekali pun mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo dan tetap menyeret sahabatnya itu untuk memasuki aula. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya berdecak, terlalu kebal dengan sifat semena-mena seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Tsk... kau terlalu hiperbolis. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seyakin itu saat lukisan ayahku sendiri tidak bisa membuatku jatuh hati sedikit pun?"

Kyungsoo berbohong, tentu saja. Kyungsoo selalu jatuh cinta pada lukisan ayahnya, setidaknya sebelum kejadian menyedihkan itu terjadi. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo bersumpah untuk tidak akan jatuh hati pada lukisan apapun.

Baekhyun bungkam. Dia bukannya tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Namun, menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sama dengan memancing sahabatnya itu untuk berdebat. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun lebih memilih bungkam daripada membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah mengisi registrasi tamu, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai di aula. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Baekhyun kembali memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya mengelilingi pameran.

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus mengikuti Baekhyun. Mereka berdua melihat-lihat lukisan yang dipamerkan dengan Kyungsoo yang seolah menjadi _tour guide_ Baekhyun karena harus menjelaskan beberapa lukisan yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti. Sampai akhirnya, tibalah mereka di hadapan sebuah lukisan yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana—lukisan karya Kim Kai. Lukisan tersebut menampakkan seorang gadis yang hanya tampak dari belakang, sedang duduk di kursi taman dekat bundaran UB. Namun, ada hal aneh yang sedikit menarik minat Kyungsoo mengenai lukisan tersebut. _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini_ , batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyung," panggil Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali pada kenyataan.

"Hmm..."

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini, tapi di mana ya?" tanya Baekhyun seolah sepemikiran dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mana kutahu," balas Kyungsoo ketus berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa Kai lebih memilih melukis gadis ini? Bukankah tidak ada kaitannya lukisan ini dengan tema ziarah?" tanya Baekhyun yang tampaknya masih penasaran dengan gadis di lukisan tersebut.

"Jika dilihat sekilas, memang tidak ada hubungannya lukisan ini dengan tema ziarah. Ziarah sendiri diartikan sebagai kunjungan ke tempat yang dianggap keramat atau mulia, alih-alih merepresentasikan tempat keramat itu sebagai kuburan, Kai justru merepresentasikan tempat itu sebagai tempat di mana gadis ini biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Aliran realisme dalam lukisan ini secara implisit menyatakan bahwa Kai sering berziarah ke tempat ini. Begitulah interpretasi ziarah bagi seorang Kim Kai. Dengan kata lain Kai menyukai gad—"

"Ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang lukisan."

Suara menyebalkan kedua setelah Park Chanyeol—bagi Kyungsoo—tersebut dengan seenaknya memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu kembali berekspresi datar.

"Menurutmu? Untuk apa aku bersekolah sejak TK hingga SMA jika aliran seni lukis saja tidak tahu," gerutu Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kai. Sedangkan, Baekhyun yang merasa ditinggalkan menyusulnya sembari meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo.

Kini tinggal Kai yang berada di hadapan lukisannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas sembari melirik lukisannya. _Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa gadis ini adalah dirinya sendiri?_ Pikir Kai. Dia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada lukisan karyanya sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih berusaha menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Kyungsoo. Tepat satu langkah sebelum Kyungsoo sampai di pintu keluar, Baekhyun berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya untuk kembali memasuki aula.

"Jangan pergi dulu! Aku belum melihat lukisan Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik sembari terus menyeret Kyungsoo untuk tetap mengikutinya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat retinanya menangkap lukisan karya Chanyeol. Seketika dia melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan memotret lukisan itu. Sedangkan, Kyungsoo hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Bukan karya siapa yang membuat Kyungsoo mematung, melainkan kejadian yang tergambar dalam lukisan tersebut—kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang menjadi awal mula perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, serta kejadian yang tidak pernah ingin Kyungsoo kenang—segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berjalan memunggungi seorang gadis kecil yang tersungkur di trotoar.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan lukisan ini?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Di mana sisi anehnya?" balas Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Di antara sekian banyak objek yang Chanyeol lukis, mengapa harus kejadian menyedihkan seperti ini? Kenapa juga dia tidak melukisku saja?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa hingga dia harus melukismu?"

"Yak! Asal kau tahu saja, kemarin aku jadian dengan Chanyeol—"

"AP—?!"

"Ssttt... pelankan suaramu. Ini rahasia, hanya kau yang kuberitahu, bahkan Luhan pun tidak."

"Kalian _backstreet_?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun, "Aku sebenarnya ingin _go public_ , tapi Chanyeol menolak. Katanya dia ingin agar hubungan kami tidak terusik."

"Kau bodoh atau apa _sih_? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sepercaya itu padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyung. Kau tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, percaya saja padaku."

"Tsk... terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat, jangan menangis padaku jika ada apa-apa."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, aku masih merasa aneh dengan lukisan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Biasa saja," ketus Kyungsoo. Bukannya Kyungsoo enggan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, hanya saja dia tidak ingin membuka luka lamanya. Karena dengan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, itu sama saja dengan menabur garam pada lukanya.

-.000.-

Setelah mata kuliah Apresiasi Puisi selesai, Kyungsoo berencana untuk menikmati sela-sela waktu istirahatnya di CL ( _Creative Land_ ). Ketika _lift_ turun yang ditunggu Kyungsoo terbuka, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dengan _lift_ dan lebih memilih untuk turun lewat tangga sebelum satu-satunya orang di dalam _lift_ itu menarik tangannya untuk masuk sembari menekan tombol _closed_ setelah Kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan membuang tenagamu untuk turun tangga, sayang," ujarnya setengah bercanda. Sedangkan, Kyungsoo yang merasa risih dengan kehadiran orang itu lantas melepas paksa tautan tangan mereka.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkanmu dari olahraga siang," balas orang itu masih terlihat santai.

"Aku membencimu!" kalimat tak terbantahkan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi orang itu, senyum kecil tetap tersungging di ujung bibirnya.

"Do Kyungsoo membenci Kim Kai, bukankah semua orang tahu hal itu? Bahkan kau tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kebencianmu itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Yang tidak kumengerti adalah alasanmu membenciku. Bisakah kau menjawabnya?"

Dua pasang mata itu beradu pandang dengan pandangan yang berbeda—Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sarat kebencian dan Kai dengan pandangan menelisiknya. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan terjadi di antara mereka sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu, "Karena kau merenggut mimpiku."

 _Ting_

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Kyungsoo segera beranjak keluar, meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung di tempatnya mencoba memahami maksud ucapan Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo sedang mencari tempat duduk di CL ketika Luhan melambaikan tangannya padanya. Sahabatnya yang memiliki julukan rusa China itu tengah duduk dengan kawanan BEM-nya—Suho, Chen, Lay, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Mingyu, Jaehyun, dan Doyoung—sekaligus Sehun yang menjabat sebagai pacarnya. Dengan setengah enggan karena keberadaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tetap mendekati mereka karena hanya tempat merekalah yang masih tersisa tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana Apresiasi Puisi-mu?" tanya Luhan begitu Kyungsoo meletakkan nampannya di meja dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Seperti biasa—"

"Biasa-biasa saja," sahut Luhan seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Hai mas-mas dan mbak-mbakku tercinta," sapa Kyungsoo pada Suho, Chen, Lay, dan Xiumin tanpa mengindahkan sahutan Luhan. Sekedar informasi, Suho dan Chen sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adik mereka sendiri, tak terkecuali kekasih mereka yang juga menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adik ipar mereka, jadi jangan heran saat Kyungsoo memanggil mereka dengan sebutan mas dan mbak.

"Dan hai Sen-rup _squad,_ " lanjut Kyungsoo menyapa Sehun dkk. Tanpa sekali pun menatap Chanyeol.

"Hai adikku tercinta."

"Hai Kyung," balas mereka bersamaan. Setelah acara sapa-sapaan tersebut, Kyungsoo tidak lagi terlibat dengan pembicaraan mereka karena sibuk melahap makanannya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah secepat mungkin menghabiskan makanannya dan menyingkir dari hadapan Chanyeol. Namun, belum juga makanannya habis. Muncul sosok yang menempati urutan kedua sebagai makhluk yang paling dibencinya setelah Chanyeol, yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi dia duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bergelut dengan ayam gepreknya.

"Hai, Kai. Apa kau baru saja kencan dengan Hani?" sapaan sekaligus pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Doyoung dan ditanggapi gelengan oleh Kai.

"Segeralah cari pacar agar kau tidak terlihat _jones_ seperti Chanyeol," sahut Jaehyun yang merasa prihatin dengan kedua temannya yang belum mendapat pacar.

" _Omong-omong_ , Krystal dari Sastra Jepang sepertinya cocok untukmu, Kai. Kalau Chanyeol sepertinya cocok dengan Seohyun," usul Mingyu seketika membuat Kyungsoo tersedak. Refleks Kai mengulurkan minuman miliknya pada Kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menerima minuman itu.

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan, _dek_ ," ucap Suho yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot memikirkan nasibku, aku sedang berjuang sekarang. Jadi, doakan saja dia menerimaku," balas Kai sembari mengerling pada Kyungsoo tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun, kecuali Kyungsoo sendiri. Sedangkan, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku sudah punya target, tunggu saja nanti," sahut Chanyeol merasa tidak terima dikatai _jones_. Kali ini ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo kembali menyimak dengan seksama percakapan mereka.

"Siapa? Baekhyun?" tanya Jaehyun

"Bukan, mana mungkin aku mengejar gadis pecicilan sepertinya," jawaban Chanyeol tak urung membuat kesabaran Kyungsoo habis. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, dia berdiri sembari menyambar es degannya yang belum berkurang sedikit pun dan menyiramkannya pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu menyiramku, HAH?!" teriak Chanyeol merasa tak terima dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu menjelek-jelekkan temanku? Bukankah kemarin kalian sudah resmi berpacaran dengan status _backstreet_? Apa kau akan terus menyimpan kedok busukmu it—"

PLAK!

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol melayangkan tamparannya pada Kyungsoo hingga membuat pipi gadis itu memerah. Mata Kyungsoo memanas, namun dia menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh di depan pemuda berengsek ini. Pipinya sakit, namun tidak sesakit hatinya. Haruskah dia berteriak pada Chanyeol siapa sebenarnya dia agar Chanyeol menyesal.

Sembari menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka, Kyungsoo berdecih dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol yang masih mengatur napasnya setelah meluapkan amarahnya pada Kyungsoo.

BUGH!

Sebuah bogem mentah Chanyeol dapatkan dari Kai disertai makian bahwa dia hanyalah pecundang yang hanya berani pada perempuan. Sekali lagi, bogem mentah dilayangkan Kai pada Chanyeol sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak sampai di situ, Luhan yang merasa kecewa pun menyiram Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan minuman sisa Sehun.

"Itu untuk kedua sahabatku yang sudah kau sakiti," kata Luhan menyusul Kyungsoo dan Kai yang lebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

-.000.-

 _They say I look good_

 _As If I overcame everything_

 _They say I look alright_

 _But, I feel like I could cry_

 _I'm barely holding it in_

 _But, no one knows_

 _I guess they think I'm happy_

 _Because I'm smiling_

 _I'm not okay, I'm not well_

 _There's no way I can be happy_

 _There's no way I can be alright_

 _Why don't you know?_

 _I'm sorry to say_

 _But, I'm not good, I can't just smile_

 _Because of you leaving me_

 _I'm alive, but I'm not living_

 _There's no such thing as time will solve everything_

 _The feel good comfort of saying it'll slowly get better_

 _Honestly, it doesn't relate to me_

 _Do you know how broken I'm?_

 _Because of you, I'm a miss, I'm running away_

Taman dekat bundaran UB menjadi tujuan Kyungsoo. Begitu sampai di sana, Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang memunggungi jalan raya sehingga tidak akan ada yang sadar jika sewaktu-waktu dia menangis. Tangannya terulur memegangi lukanya, namun rasa sakit justru datang dari hatinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Park Chanyeol kembali menggores luka menyakitkan di hatinya.

Satu pak tisu _travelpack_ tersodor di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mendapati Kai yang menyodorkan tisu itu ketika dia mendongak.

"Kau akan membutuhkannya," ujar Kai sesaat setelah dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menahannya sendirian? Rasa bencimu itu, bisakah kau membuangnya?" kata Kai sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk memandangi kedua kakinya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo balas menatap Kai. Mereka beradu pandang, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Semakin lama, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya setetes air mata itu berhasil lolos. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun, Kyungsoo menangis. Kai yang berada di sampingnya dengan sigap merengkuh gadis itu ke pelukannya—dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun, Kyungsoo kembali merasakan kehangatan pelukan yang bukan dari ayahnya. Mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu sampai Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kai.

"Kupikir kau sama saja dengan Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya kalian sedikit memiliki perbedaan. Gadis di lukisan tadi, bukankah itu aku? Aku heran, kenapa kau malah menyukaiku yang jelas-jelas membencimu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah tangisnya mereda, dia kembali menunduk memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang berayun. Sedangkan Kai, tetap memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Karena dengan kau membenciku, aku sadar bahwa ada manusia waras yang masih memperhatikan tingkah burukku. Dengan begitu aku belajar menjadi lebih baik dan jatuh hati karena kebencianmu itu."

-.000.-

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Meskipun Kyungsoo masih terlihat menjaga jarak dari Kai, namun hubungan mereka memiliki kemajuan yang cukup. Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak lagi berhubungan. Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol setelah mendengar cerita dari Luhan. Dia juga meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo karena tidak mempercayainya dan membuat Kyungsoo terluka. Semuanya kembali seperti semula, pengecualian untuk Kaisoo.

Hari ini Kamis, 14 September 2017, tengah berlangsung acara Diskusi Seni Rupa dan yang menjadi pembicaranya adalah ayah Kyungsoo, Do Yifan. Sembari menunggu diskusi itu selesai, Kyungsoo duduk di depan tangga masuk FIB B. Tangannya menari-nari di atas ponselnya sembari sesekali tertawa kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya menangkap pemandangan ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Kai. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyungsoo lantas berseru sembari menghampiri ayahnya, "Ayah!"

Sang ayah tersenyum senang sembari melambaikan tangannya. Hal tersebut tak urung membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ayah Kyungsoo adalah Do Yifan, kecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Ah, Kai. Kenalkan, ini putriku, Do Kyungsoo."

"Kami sudah kenal, Yah," balas Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Kai untuk bertanya.

"Ayo, pulang. Aku lelah. Sampai jumpa, Kai," kata Kyungsoo sembari menarik ayahnya menjauhi Kai. Sedangkan, Yifan tampak melemparkan senyum canggungnya pada Kai seolah meminta maaf atas kelakuan Kyungsoo.

Hingga Kyungsoo dan Yifan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Kai, dia masih mematung di tempatnya, "Kyungsoo anak Pak Yifan? Selama ini aku menyukai anak dari pelukis kesukaanku?" tanya Kai lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

-.000.-

Sementara itu, Chanyeol juga tak kalah terkejut dengan fakta yang baru dia dapati. Awalnya dia ingin menyapa ayahnya dan menanyakan kabar adiknya yang tidak pernah mau sekali pun menemuinya karena kesalahannya sendiri. Lalu, tanpa disangka-sangka adiknya juga kuliah di kampus dan fakultas yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, penampilan adiknya yang jauh dari _image_ masa kecilnya membuat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah adik yang selama ini selalu disakitinya.

-.000.-

Hal ketiga yang Kyungsoo benci selain Chanyeol dan Kai adalah kuliah pagi. Karena sebelum jam 7, dia harus sudah berada di kampus, seperti saat ini contohnya. Beruntung kampus masih sepi, dengan begitu Kyungsoo tidak harus melakukan rutinitas sapa-menyapa yang akan memakan waktunya. Saat sampai di GRL (Gedung Rektorat Lama), tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Kyungsoo segera bergegas menuju kelasnya. _Pagi yang indah, kelas pagi, naik tangga sampai lantai 4, begitu menyenangkannya hidupku pagi ini_ , batin Kyungsoo nelangsa.

"Sooie.." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga ke-12 ketika suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya memanggilnya. Saat dia berbalik, Chanyeol masih berada di pintu masuk GRL.

"Maaf, maafkan kakak," kata Chanyeol penuh penyesalan. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan mengabaikan eksistensi Chanyeol. Dia bukannya tidak ingin memaafkan, hanya saja dia butuh waktu untuk itu.

-.000.-

Ucapan Chanyeol pagi tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di benak Kyungsoo. Entahlah, masih sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk memaafkan kakaknya itu, apalagi tamparan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu masih menyisakan kebas di pipinya. Yang ingin dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah menenangkan diri di taman dekat bundaran UB. Di perjalanannya menuju bundaran, Kyungsoo terus saja melamun hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dia sudah berada di tengah jalan. Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, saat itu pula Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang semakin mendekati posisinya.

Kyungsoo pasrah, tidak banyak waktu tersisa untuk menghindar, dia memejamkan matanya menunggu mobil itu menghantam tubuhnya. Saat matanya terpejam, dia merasakan seseorang merengkuh dan mendorongnya dengan kuat diiringi suara klakson yang semakin menggema. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas di jalan beraspal dan seketika rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika membuka mata, dia mendapati Kai berada di sebelahnya dengan luka yang hampir sama banyaknya dengannya.

Seketika kepala Kyungsoo terasa berputar saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap tetesan darah yang mengalir dari siku Kai. Kyungsoo benci darah, tidak ada yang tahu hal itu kecuali kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Tiba-tiba saja permintaan maaf kakaknya tadi pagi kembali singgah di benaknya.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Chanyeol..." lirih Kyungsoo, dia sudah tidak sanggup berbicara lebih banyak.

"Kyung..."

"Chanyeol..." ulang Kyungsoo lagi. Dengan berat hati, Kai memapah Kyungsoo ke taman bundaran UB dibantu oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menyaksikan kecelakaan mereka.

Setelah berpindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman, Kyungsoo masih terus menyebut nama Chanyeol. Hingga mau tak mau Kai harus menghubungi Chanyeol, meskipun dia sendiri tak rela.

Beberapa saat setelah Kai menghubungi Chanyeol, terlihat pemuda jangkung itu tengah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh diikuti oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Sehun yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kai, menjauh dari Kyungsoo!" seru Chanyeol begitu dia tiba di sana.

"Jangan mencoba mencari masalah denganku, Chan!" balas Kai tidak terima atas perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo fobia darah. Jadi menjauhlah!" kata Chanyeol sembari menepuk kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Perlakuannya tersebut sontak menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak teman-temannya.

"Sooie..." panggil Chanyeol.

"Ka...kak..." balas Kyungsoo lemas.

"Sehun, ambil mobilmu. Kita ke kontrakan sekarang! Kai cepat bersihkan darahmu!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kedua pemuda itu segera melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol. Alasannya hanya satu, karena mereka belum pernah melihat Chanyeol sepanik ini sebelumnya. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Chanyeol bisa bertingkah seperti ini. Sedangkan, Luhan dan Baekhyun masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Bayangkan saja jika sahabatmu sedang sekarat dan kau tidak tahu apa pun. Sedangkan, seseorang yang dibenci sahabatmu itu justru tahu sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup sahabatmu. Setidaknya pemikiran itulah yang muncul di benak Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun datang dengan mengendarai mobilnya dan Kai juga sudah membersihkan darah di tubuhnya meskipun lukanya belum terbalut. Chanyeol segera membopong Kyungsoo yang masih lemas ke mobil Sehun, disusul Kai, Luhan, dan Baekhyun.

Di perjalanan menuju kontrakan mereka—Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai—Chanyeol diam-diam mengirim sms pada ayahnya untuk mengantarkan obat Kyungsoo ke kontrakannya. Akan memakan waktu lama jika dia yang menebus obat Kyungsoo, lebih baik memberitahu ayahnya daripada membuat adiknya semakin menderita. _Oh, sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol seperhatian itu dengan adiknya_? Batin Chanyeol miris, sekaligus menyesal.

Mereka sampai di kontrakan bersamaan dengan Yifan. Ayah beranak dua itu tampak terkejut saat melihat anak bungsunya terluka. Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, bahkan Kai pun tampak terkejut begitu tahu bahwa ayah Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui kontrakan mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Yah. Lebih baik Ayah cepat berkemas, bukankah 1 jam lagi Ayah harus ke Bandung untuk menghadiri pameran lukisan? Aku yang akan merawat Kyungsoo, Ayah tenang saja!" kata Chanyeol sembari menyambar obat yang berada di tangan ayahnya.

"Yak! Anak kurang ajar! Bagaimana Ayah bisa berangkat jika keadaan adikmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ingat, jangan mengecewakan rekan, Ayah. Itu yang selalu dikatakan Kyungsoo. Jadi, jangan membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah," teriak Chanyeol sembari memasuki kontrakan.

"Yak! Kalian, buka pintunya!"

Empat orang yang berada di sana akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan mereka dan bergegas menyusul Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Rawat adikmu dengan baik, Ayah pergi dulu!" teriak Yifan saat Chanyeol dkk. Telah memasuki rumah kontrakannya. Setelah itu, dia kembali masuk ke mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju bandara.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tengah menidurkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pingsan, dia hanya lemas. Hal itu selalu terjadi jika Kyungsoo terluka atau pun melihat darah.

"Baek, Lu, tolong obati luka Kyungsoo. Tutupi saja dengan kasa, usahakan jangan menggunakan betadin. Ah ya, dan ini obatnya." titah Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh Kai dan Sehun.

"Tutup lukamu jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo!" perintah Chanyeol begitu mereka bertiga sampai di ruang tamu.

"Aku masih butuh penjelasan darimu!" balas Kai yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Kyungsoo adikku."

"Tapi kau tidak punya adik," balas Kai tidak percaya.

"Aku berbohong. Anak perempuan yang kau dorong tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah adikku. Kurasa karena itu dia membenci kita."

"Tunggu, aku masih tidak paham."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengenali adikmu?" tanya Kai tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Sehun.

"Karena sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia menghindariku, bahkan ayahku tidak pernah membicarakan dia jika sedang bersamaku. Baru kemarin aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adikku dan aku menyesali semuanya."

Kai terdiam. Kini dia yang merasa bersalah, jadi itu makna di balik ucapan Kyungsoo ketika mereka berada di _lift._ Seketika Kai sadar bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang terlihat.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo sudah mulai pulih setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun membersihkan lukanya. Kini dia sendiri, karena Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terketuk, Kai muncul dengan wajah sendunya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang Chanyeol.

"Jadi, karena itu kau membenciku?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sepertinya, sekarang aku harus menyerah."

"Menyerah?"

"Menyerah dan berhenti mengharapkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau membenciku."

"Tidak. Tidak lagi."

"Tidak, kau membenciku sejak dulu."

"Hari di mana aku menangis di pelukanmu. Kurasa saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang yang kau benci?"

"Karena kita sama."

"Maksudmu?"

" _Painting is literature in colors. Literature is painting in language. I love you, Kim Kai,"_ seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Kyungsoo. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kai pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya, " _I do love you,_ Do Kyungsoo."

-.000.-

 **THE END**


End file.
